


“Bros” Night at The Ball

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sexual thoughts but not explicit, ana is a good friend to eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck doesn’t wanna be the only one dateless, and Eddies just being a good friend.Ignore the shitty title I simply couldn’t come up with a name!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	“Bros” Night at The Ball

The fireman’s Ball was coming up, and Eddie was so tired of hearing Buck complain, and worrying about not having a date. Which he could easily find a date he’s nice, funny, charming, great personality, not to mention incredibly hot. For some reason he really didn’t want to see Buck date anyone which he wasn’t completely sure why that was.

“Buck can you stop.?” Eddie groaned.

“I’m gonna be the only one without a date.” Buck sighed.

“I can go solo too, or like I mean we can go together like um bros night out.” Eddie suggested.

“Uh I think Ana might wanna come with you.”

“She’ll be fine. Besides that’s a month away and we’ve only been on a couple dates.”

“Ok?” Buck shrugged. “Do what you want. Just remember I think that’s a bad idea.”

After work Eddie decided to call Ana to talk.

“Hey so there’s a fireman’s ball coming up, and I was thinking I’m just gonna go with Buck. So he doesn’t have to be dateless.”

“You called me to tell me I’m not invited..wow thanks you know how to make a girl feel special.” Ana sighed.

“No it’s not that. I just feel bad for Buck.”

“I have lots of single friends I could set him up. Like a double date.” Ana said excitedly.

“No.” Eddie blurted out. “It’s fine like this. Just me and Buck it will just be a bros night. I just didn’t want you to think I was taking some other woman. I don’t think any of your friends are a good match for Buck.”

“Im not worried about other...women. I don’t care if you hang out with Buck over me sometimes, but every time I try to set Buck up you always say no, now you’re taking him to the ball. Look you’re a great guy, but I feel like I’m the third wheel. Ya know It seems to me that you want to be with Buck, and honestly I think you should be. I’ve seen you with him and I tried to reason with it because you’re such a nice guy, but I feel like it’s a waste of time dating someone who’s so clearly in love with someone else.”

“What?” Eddie laughed. “I don’t...I’ve never even dated a guy.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t. Look whatever we had is over, and I know people say this, but I really do want to stay friends. Honestly this whole relationship between us has seemed a lot more platonic than romantic.”

“I’m in love with Buck.” Eddie said wide eyed. “What am I gonna do?”

“Talk to him.”

“I can’t.”

“I think he feels it too. First I thought it was just him with a crush on you and then I realized you felt it too.”

“Crush?” Eddie mumbled.

“Eddie I’m sorry I gotta go if you need someone to talk about this with I’m here. Just call me later I really gotta go.”

“Ok...thanks for not freaking out about this. I mean I knew about my feelings deep down I tried not to feel it, but it still kind of makes me an asshole, but we really should stay friends.” Eddie said. “Bye.”

“Eddie it’s fine I promise. Bye.” Ana said.

Ana was the kind of person everyone expected him to be with, but as great as she is there was something missing. The thing that was missing was she isn’t Buck. In Eddies eyes no one can compare to Buck. Buck is perfect for Eddie just like Ana is perfect for someone else.

Eddie laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

New text from Buck: 

“I can go alone. You and Ana deserve a fun night.”

Eddie immediately replied.

“Don’t worry about it. She was fine she couldn’t make it anyway.”

New text from Buck:

“Is it selfish that makes me a little happy?”

Eddie again replied immediately:

“No I get it. Good night Buck.”

New text from Buck:

“Good night Eddie😘”

New text from Buck:

“Wrong emoji I meant 😴 “

Eddie just laughed. As he put his phone on charge. Eddie knows he’s gonna have to tell Buck him and Ana are over, but how do you casually say “oh we broke up because I’m in love with you.” He’s gotta come up with something, but it also can’t paint Ana as the bad guy because well technically Eddie would be the bad guy dating one person while in love with someone else.

The next day at work Eddies heart was beating faster as he saw Buck approach him. How had he not noticed this before.

“Hey man.” Buck grinned.

“Hey.” Eddie choked.

“You ok?”

“Great um I should tell you Ana and I kind of broke up. Mutually. It just felt more platonic we didn’t have that.....”

“Spark.” Buck said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah just something was missing. Don’t get me wrong she’s a great person she’s just not my person.”

“So it’s not my fault right...with the ball. If it is I just wanna say told ya so.”

“No Buck it’s not your fault.” Eddie laughed.

Well It’s because of Buck, but it isn’t Bucks fault Eddie is in love with him.

“Dude we should get matching tuxes.” Buck smiled.

“Really? 

“Why not?”

“Isn’t matching more of a um couple thing.”

“We are a couple of hot dudes who will be going together so even though we aren’t together doesn’t mean we should look good together.”

“I don’t know.” Eddie shrugged.

“Chill Eddie your masculinity will still be intact. Don’t have to worry about anyone assuming anything. Everyone knows you’re straight.”

“I don’t care, and just because I’ve never had a boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m straight.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Don’t worry, and I’d love to match you, but you’re gonna show me up if we wear the same thing.”Eddie smiled.

“Doubtful Eds you’re extremely hot.”

“Uh I need to go to the bathroom.” Eddie said rushing off.

Eddies brain could barely handle being called hot by Buck. Was it one of those things that you just say, or was it something Buck really felt. Like was it just oh you’re attractive, or I’m attracted to you and I want to be with you. Eddie stared at his reflection in the mirror before splashing some water on his face.

Eddie returned shortly.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go with someone else?” Eddie asked.

“Eddie I want to go with you, only you. There’s so much pressure with dates. But with you I can just be me and know you won’t judge me. If you really don’t wanna go with me just tell me.”

“No I do want to...just wanted to be sure you do too. I mean I’m sure there’s someone who’d be a better option than me.” Eddie sighed.

“Eddie there’s no one else I’d rather spend my night with..I mean not spend the night, but I mean my time at the ball.” Buck said with flushed cheeks.

Was he saying he’d want to spend the night with Eddie sometime as in sex so he was embarrassed he said it? Or was he just meaning the ball and now he was embarrassed he made it sound sexual.

~1 month later~

Eddie was actually really nervous for his kind of date...that Buck didn’t consider a date. Buck was meeting him there. He was a little nervous they’d be matching, but tuxes are pretty basic so no one will know. Eddie is terrified people will think they’re a couple and he doesn’t want to hear Buck correct them. He doesn’t want to hear “we’re just friends”. He knows the truth of the relationship that they are friends, just friends but hearing that’s all they are as much as Eddie loves and values that it still hurts. It hurts knowing the person you’re in love with looks at you like a friend and just a friend. Not friends plus all those romantic feelings like Eddie has.

New text from Buck:

“I’ll meet you there. My jeeps at the shop.”

Eddie quickly replied:

“Do you need a ride?”

“You can drive me home. I’ll take an Uber, but thank you anyway.”

Eddie was nervous about driving Buck home, and why he’s done it many, many times. Tonight just feels different. They’re gonna be dressed up and even though it’s not a date it still feels pretty datey.

Eddie wondered where Buck was but then he saw him. You know that moment in the movies where the person comes in to the event and their date just sees them descending down the staircase and it feels like the whole world just stops, and everyone in the room turns to see them. That’s how it felt when Buck entered. Ok maybe not every single person looked at Buck. Eddie didn’t know his eyes were transfixed on Buck.

“Earth to Eddie.” Chimney laughed.

“Huh.” Eddie said.

“He does look pretty handsome.” Bobby smiled .

“Is it that obvious.” Eddie groaned.

“Relax.” Hen smiled.

“I know my brother and I won’t speak for him, but I think you should tell him how you feel...whenever you’re ready I mean. No pressure, but I think he feels it too.” Maddie smiled.

“We should go to our table.” Athena said gesturing to the table as Buck began to approach.

Eddie let out a deep breath.

“Whoa everyone ran away when they saw me.” Buck laughed.

Say something. Say anything. Speak. Eddies brain told him.

“Um uh I don’t know they were wanting to sit.” Eddie said.

“You ok Eds? You’re looking a little flush.” Buck smiled.

“I’m fine. Is it kinda hot in here?” Eddie asked trying loosen his collar.

“Do you wanna get some air?” Buck smiled.

“Yeah. Just not used to wearing a tux. I’ve never worn one.”

“Well that’s a shame no one other than the people in this room have seen you look this good....lucky me I guess.” Buck smirked before beginning to walk away. “You coming?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded.

No big deal. All Buck did was say how good Eddie looked. Well not exactly, but heavily implied it.

It was such a nice night for a walk. The venue had a beautiful courtyard with a fountain. Which reminded Eddie of their first Christmas, before he fell in love. Falling in love with Buck was so easy and the way it happened Eddie hadn’t even realized it.

“Thanks for hanging out with me tonight.” Buck smiled.

“No one else I’d rather be here with.” Eddie said a little embarrassed with how honest that answer was.

“Same.” Buck nodded with a bashful smile.

Eddie decided to reminisce a bit especially with the fountain.

“This reminds me of our first Christmas. I mean when we took Chris to see Santa.”

“Yeah me too...there’s something I never told you.” Buck said with a little grin that scrunched up his nose....and it was so cute.

“What?” Eddie smiled.

“So a lady who was dressed up as an elf kind of though me and you were together.”

“What do you mean?”

“She said you two have an adorable son.”

“Really? What did you say.”

“Thank you.” Buck said burying his face in his hands.

Eddie reached up moving Bucks hands to look him in the eyes. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. I mean you are basically like another parent to him, and I can tell you love him like he’s your own child.”

Buck reached up placing his hand on Eddies cheek. Is this it? Is Buck gonna kiss him.

“You had an eyelash on your cheek. Make a wish.” Buck said holding the eyelash out on his finger.

Eddie blew the lash off Eddies finger. Obviously Eddie doesn’t believe in wishes and all that, but can’t hurt.

“What did you wish for.” Buck smiled.

“I can’t tell ya that or it won’t come true, and I really want this.” Eddie said moving almost chest to chest with Buck.

“Hey um it’s almost time for dinner to start so we should probably get in there.”

“Yeah totally.” Eddie said following after Buck, slightly embarrassed because Buck seemed freaked out, but he was relived he hadn’t leaned in making the whole night awkward.

As soon as they got back inside Eddie went in the bathroom to kind of hide, and he needed to talk, but to who?? Then it hit him Ana. She did say he could call anytime.

“Eddie?” Ana said

“Ya know that thing with Buck. Well it’s the Firemen’s Ball tonight and I just I don’t know what to do. Like I want to kiss him, and I want to tell him everything, but I can’t. What if I don’t though and he meets someone and never knows of my feelings.” Eddie panicked. “Even worse I tell him and lose him.”

“Eddie just breathe ok. I don’t know Buck all that well, but you already know I think he’s in love with you. Even if he wasn’t you know you’d never lose him. He loves you and Chris so much he’d never chose to be out of your lives.”

“I’m kind of terrified I didn’t mean to fall in love, but he’s just...perfect for me.” Eddie sighed.

“I get that I actually met someone and we have that spark that you and I didn’t have. The spark you have with Buck.”

“That’s great I’m really happy for you, and thank you. I better get back out there before Buck comes looking for me.”

“Bye Eddie.”

“Bye thanks again.” Eddie said before hanging up.

Eddie walked out eyes scanning the room for their table and immediately he spotted Buck standing and waiting for him with a huge smile.

“If I haven’t mentioned it yet may I just say you clean up nice Edmundo.” Buck smiled.”

“Not so bad yourself Evan..shit I’m sorry I know you don’t like being called that.” 

“Not so bad coming from your mouth.” Buck smirked. 

Ok that was definitely a compliment, but what’s the meaning? Hey bro you look good or more like you look good and I wanna date you. Eddie knows he’s overthinking it, but how can he not? How he can he not worry and be insecure when Buck is the second most important person in his life. The thought of potentially losing Buck, or ruining their friendship is heart breaking, but the thought of continuing to pretend like he doesn’t feel this way seems impossible.

Two two walked over to the table to take a look at some of the items up for the auction.

“Oh no.” Buck sighed.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Taylor Kelly.” Buck pointed.

“It’s fine. You’ll be fine.”

Taylor began approaching them, and Buck didn’t need to be protected but with the wave of jealousy Eddie also felt the need to protect Buck.

“So might not be my business but are you two together now?” Taylor smiled. “I could totally tell you liked him, you seemed so jealous when you saw me talk to him.”

“Uhhh.” Eddie said.

“Yes, we are.” Buck said grabbing Eddies hand.

“Glad you found someone to make you happy.” Taylor smiled before walking away.

“How many people have you told were together.” Eddie laughed.

“I lost count.” Buck smirked. “It’s easier than explaining what we are.”

“What are we?” Eddie asked.

“Close friends. People don’t understand us.” Buck said. “How close we are.”

Friends, ok so they are friends which Eddie knows. Close friends as Buck said, but is that all Buck feels? Maybe just a little more light flirting to test it out, see his reaction.

“Eddie do you want to step outside again?  
It’s kind of loud in here.” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

“Yeah. It was pretty nice out there....just the two of us.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah we don’t get that very often, not that I don’t love having Chris and everyone else around.”

“”Don’t worry, I get what you mean, and I feel the same way.” Eddie smiled. “Sometimes we just need some alone time with another adult.”

Eddie tried his best to give Buck the most smoldering look he could. Eddie could see Bucks expression and see that his mind was possibly wandering. He could see that his words could affect Buck see the way Bucks cheeks turned pink.

“There’s a lot of things we could do alone....don’t ya think.” Buck smirked.

Bucks actions are becoming more clear to Eddie. Eddie is really believing it, believing Buck wants him too, but how does he know Buck doesn’t just want a physical relationship? Not that he thinks Buck would use him, and he knows Buck wouldn’t just want something casual he’d want a real relationship not just sex. So is this just an attraction without feelings or is it attraction with feelings.

“You ok Eddie you look like you’re thinking long and hard. What’s on your mind.”

Right now sex...with Buck, but obviously he can’t tell him that, but Buck saying long and hard definitely isn’t helping.

“I was thinking of going home. Do you want a ride?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah. My phones dead so I can’t get an Uber, but I wanna go home now too. I really wanna get out of this tux.”

Eddie would like that too...like to get Buck out of that tux. Nope not going there, not thinking that.

“Should we tell them all we’re leaving?” Eddie asked.

“Just text them I don’t wanna go back in there.”

“Ok.” Eddie smiled before sending a quick text to the group.

Eddie rushed around Buck and opened the passenger door for Buck. 

“Such a gentlemen.” Buck said nudging Eddie.

“I’m not always a gentlemen.” Eddie whispered.

Bucks cheeks turned pink as he climbed into the truck. Eddie hopped in the drivers seat and they started heading to Bucks apartment.

“Oh no I forgot my keys. Do you have my spare?” Buck sighed.

“I always carry it with me, always on my keys.” Eddie smiled. 

“Good, really didn’t wanna have to go back and get Maddie’s copy.” 

Ok this is it the signs Eddie was looking for. If Bucks inviting him in that seems like a sign. Not that it’s rare but the way the night is going Eddie is hit with a wave of confidence...no more hiding the feelings. Ok if Buck says goodbye at the door Eddie will walk away, but if Buck invites him in then he’s going for it.

Buck followed Eddie to the elevator, the ride up was a little silent and when Eddie looked at Buck who looked back and smiled that beautiful smile that makes Eddies heart beat incredibly fast.

Eddie unlocked the door. 

“Don’t make a habit out of forgetting your keys.” Eddie teased.

“Guess I need someone to remind me.”

“Well..I’m gonna-“ Eddie said before Buck cut him off.

“Do you want something to drink?” Buck asked.

“Um.” Eddie gulped before grabbing Buck and kissing him. At first Buck seemed into it and was kissing back until he pulled away.

“What was that?” Buck asked wide eyed 

“I misread this situation with you forgetting phone,forgetting your keys so I had come up here and inviting me in for a drink. I thought...oh no.”

“My phone really did die, and I really forgot my keys.”

“I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.” Eddie said rushing out the door.”

“Eddie wait.” Buck said.

Eddie kept walking he had to ignore him he couldn’t face him not right now.

Moments later Buck caught up blocking Eddie. “Go back to my apartment ok. We need to talk.”

“No we don’t. I’ll just go it’s fine. I really don’t need a rejection speech. Obviously I misread what I took for signals that you’re into me. Don’t make me hear you say it. Please let me leave with the little bit of dignity I have left.”

“Rejection? Eddie you’re such an idiot sometimes. No I wasn’t lying to get you up to my apartment, but I definitely was flirting and have been for quite awhile. I just thought inviting you up here for anything other than innocent reasons seemed a bit soon considering we haven’t even been on a date.”

“I mean tonight was pretty much a first date.”

“Do you want to go on second date, but like an official date. So maybe then that’s our first date.” Buck rambled.

“Don’t over think it. Believe me I’ve done a lot of over thinking and it’s exhausting.” 

They stayed in the hallway just staring at each other.

“I love you.” Eddie blurted.

“I love you too.” Buck smiled.

“You do? In what way?” Eddie asked.

“Considering I want to date you I figured you’d know.” Buck laughed.

“I was just making sure, but if you have any doubts about my feelings I feel the same. So I should admit I lied Ana and I did break up after we talked about the ball because she knew how I felt about you, and how you felt about me. She kinda pointed it out and then everything made sense.”

“How did she know? “

“The way we look at each other, and the fact I freaked out every time she tried to set you up with one of her friends, but honestly I didn’t know exactly why because I’ve never felt like this way....about a guy.”

“Yeah....neither have I.” Buck blushed. “You know the reason I acted the way I did when we first met was because you’re so hot...I didn’t know how to handle it, and it took me awhile to realize it, but it was definitely my own confusion making me be such a dick.”

“Aww you had a little crush, and you weren’t a complete dick just a little bit.

“Yeah it started out as a little crush and now its more than a crush and has overtaken my basically all my thoughts. You’re practically all I think about.” 

“Can I kiss you now.....or I guess again. Sorry I should’ve asked the first time.”

“I wanted you to....I just didn’t know you wanted to so I didn’t react the way I should have. I was in shock.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a hell yes.” Buck grinned pinning Eddie against the wall and kissing him. Eddie knew the hall outside Bucks apartment was probably not the best place to make out, but his brain wasn’t really doing that much thinking at the moment. His mind was on Buck and only Buck. Eddie pushed Buck across the hall now pining him to the opposite wall.

They quickly pulled apart when Albert, who was with Veronica cleared his throat.

“Uh Veronica this is Eddie, Eddie this is Veronica.” Buck smiled.

“Eddie hm.” Veronica smiled. “So this is the guy you couldn’t stop talking about on our date.”

“Sorry about that.” Buck smiled.

“Not a big deal.” Veronica smiled tightening her grip on Alberts hand. “Because of that date I met Albert....I think it was fate.”

“So when did this start?” Albert smiled.

“Tonight.” Eddie said.

“Don’t tell your brother or my sister yet. We want to be the ones to do it.”

“Your secrets safe with me.” Albert smirked before him and Veronica entered her apartment.

Eddie followed Buck to his apartment, and watched intently as Buck plugged his phone in to charge.

“Is it ok if we just talk. I think we should wait....I mean obviously I do want to have sex, but I just don’t wanna rush it and ruin this.” Buck said.

“Of course it’s ok....I feel the same way. I got a little carried away and I’m sorry........So what was that about you talking about me on your date.” Eddie smirked.

“You don’t need to be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not my fault. You had been on a date with Ana, and I had to date to distract myself and try to get over you. Which obviously didn’t work.”

“I’m thankful didn’t work. Well I was trying so hard to bury my feelings too. I knew I didn’t want you with anyone else, but it took me awhile to realize it’s because I want to be with you.” Eddie admitted.

“No need to worry about the past. Now we can just look forward to our future. Oh no is it too soon to say something like that.” Buck said nervously.

“Not too soon at all.” Eddie smiled. “Do you wanna come back to my place and sleep over...like I really do mean sleep. I need to get back for Chris and I don’t wanna say goodbye tonight...even tho I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.”

“I’d love to.” Buck smiled. “I’ll pack a bag.”

“Pack extra and you can leave it at my place anytime you stay over.” Eddie smiled.

“You gonna make me some drawer space?” 

“Drawer space, closet space, anything you want. I just want you there. If you wanna wear my clothes that’s fine too.” Eddie smiled.

Buck quickly began shoving clothes in a duffle bag and Eddie couldn’t help but smile to see Buck so eager.

“Let’s go.” Buck said rushing down the stairs.

Eddie reached his hand out interlocking his fingers with Bucks. “Let’s go.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie couldn’t believe it he got his wish...ok so obviously wishing on an eyelash didn’t get them here, but he’s grateful to finally be with the person he trusts more than anyone, the one who is always there in every way, and the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Kudos and and comments give me validation because I’m needy💕


End file.
